In the past, swing handles have typically been screwed to a corner piece of the bezel. (See FIG. 1) When instruments were typically round faced, ample room was available on the face of the instrument panel for mounting screws. But, with Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT's) and much more as with rectangular flat panel Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD's) the instrument is more extensively filled with the viewing surface. Nevertheless, the use of screws to attach the instrument to the instrument panel persists. This has required the consumption of valuable space on the viewing surface and has required the use of tools during the installation process.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in swing handles for avionics displays.